


molding honey

by princedemeter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, Choking, Death, Gen, Gore, Huge trigger warning, M/M, Mind Control, Murder, Other, lots of maggots, rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedemeter/pseuds/princedemeter
Summary: you don't notice how you lose yourself to it, until one day your hands are covered in blood and it makes you happy.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, it's implied., sort of. - Relationship, very vaguely.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	molding honey

**Author's Note:**

> UM HUGE TRIGGER WARNINGS PLEASE READ THE TAGS ABOVE
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FIC IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE SOME OF THE MOST **DISGUSTING** SHIT I'VE EVER WRITTEN.

the person you love most in the world

lit up glowing 

golden and haloed blue like the indigo evening, stars skidded across the world’s rooftop

you know his flaws. you know his strengths. you know all the sweetest and rotten parts of him.

_all you can taste are maggots, these days, but you don’t know it. imagine them in your mouth, filling your throat, choking you, spilling out past your lips. slime coating your aching teeth and their fat little bodies squirming past your tongue and down your esophagus as you slowly swallow them. the problem is: you can’t taste them. all you know is the reaction, the gag, the choke, the dry heave as you try to vomit back up what doesn’t exist. they are eating the softness of your jaw. that goes first, your plump lips and soft skin, turning sallow and yellow, and then brown and black as they propagate mold._

he does not understand. _sweet hands reaching out to you and you let him touch your infested flesh. you revel in it. the mold growing on your bagels looks soft to touch, fluffy, like cotton, like a cloud._ you can still eat them. you can eat anything, now, you know. _the eggs gone so long bad in your fridge. (he asks you if you’re okay.) old meat never cooked. (you kiss him and tell him you love him._ give him a smile, squint with your eyes, that’s right, so _he sees the crows’ feet and laughs at you and kisses you until you’re lined from joy.) tomatoes sagging and spoiling on your countertop and you bite into them and the juice pours down your jaw and throat, red and velvet-soft. left behind in between your teeth like crumbs, bits of green and white and black. you don’t have a toothpick and you don’t pick them out. instead you let them grow. the maggots feast._

_he tells you – you are different. you wave him off._

touch me. are you listening to me? am i the only thing you can hear? am i the only thought in your mind? 

i want you to turn him inside out. want you to tear into him like he is the fat of a sheep and you are the wolf’s jaws. blood around your mouth and underneath your fingernails. crusted and browning and your tongue tastes like iron. you love it. you love him, remember? _god, together forever now. you reach your graceful fingers into his stomach and pull out the lining. he is spilling over you and his face is so close to yours, eyes softly dark, echoing a kiss in the early morning. you are holding his broken, bloody ribs in your hands now and your fingers are slick and they slide on the soft green grass. you dip your head to his open carcass, and you smile at him, that golden pink glee that he told you lights up a room. maggots spill from your drooling mouth and, plop, plop, plop, so soft and gentle, land on the red of his lungs._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> @princedemeter on tumblr, @princehestia on twitter


End file.
